Eterno
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque no importa que estés un año más viejo, eso ha dejado de tener sentido, no importa qué regalo recibas, lo que importa, es que él está a tu lado ese cuatro de julio. USxUK.


Otro fic al gordo, tengo tres más, espero subirlos dentro de hoy :D, je je.

**Dedicado: **Al cumple del rellenito, claro, pero también a Solitudely que le gusta ver a esta pareja así jejeje :3  
**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nadita :D

La taza favorita de Alfred yacía en la bandeja color miel con diseño de ramas, decía New York, aunque la K y la N ya estaban algo desgastadas por el paso de los años, esta vez, le preparó un café con leche y le tostó el mejor pan que hubiera dentro de la bolsa, el inglés observaba como el pan crujía en sus manos, a Jones le parecía divertido, y empezó a jugar con figuras en servilletas, hasta le hizo unos cuantos origamis y le tendió una rosa del jardín sobre el desayuno, no ha tenido tiempo para comprarle algo decente a su gran amor, esposo, y amante, ha tenido mucho que hacer en el hospital.

Sonríe un poco, era cuatro de Julio, ese estúpido cumplía un año más.

Al llegar al cuarto matrimonial con el improvisto desayuno el hombre en la cama sólo ríe con sutileza, esbozando una sonrisa tierna, que Kirkland mira y le entran ganas de llorar, el mayor oculta el rostro con el flequillo de su cabello, ojos verde esmeralda, tan hermosos como siempre aunque estuvieran detrás de un marco de cristal.

–Happy birthday, idiot…–

–No es feliz si no vienes aquí…–le sonrió tiernamente, como si volviera a ser ese problemático adolescente locamente enamorado de ese inglés. Porque ese estadounidense ya no era ese guapo veinteañero de la sonrisa perfecta y cuerpo bronceado.

Había un señor ya maduro allí, de cabello cubierto en canas y lentes gruesos, y aún así, aunque las arrugas le llenaran de pliegues el rostro, ese chiquillo seguía siendo él mismo, y para Kirkland, allí, a su lado, seguía estando el amor de su vida, tan amado como siempre.

–Ya voy, tonto…–dijo dejando la bandeja en el mueble del lado derecho, luego, sin mucha agilidad se sienta a su lado, estira los brazos para ocultar sus pies hasta la cintura en aquellas sábanas, y ambos se miran unos segundos, sueltan carcajadas, y se besan un poco.

Entrelazan sus arrugadas manos, se miran nuevamente, y después de un rato, siguen mirando el centro de la habitación, ninguno sabía por dónde comenzar, casi como si retrocedieran cincuenta años atrás, cuando ni Alfred ni Kirkland sabían como conquistar al otro, como hacerse notar, quien diría, que un día, pudieran observarse de nuevo, y ver, que han sido felices por más de cinco largas décadas.

Porque si él estaba allí, no importa qué cosa faltara o qué cosas sucedieran, sólo te bastaba un beso, un "siempre te amaré" y todos tus problemas de esfumaban en el aire.

–Thank you, Arthur…–susurra por fin el menor apretando la mano de su pareja. –Realmente, gracias. Por haberme escogido frente a todo lo demás, porque cada cumpleaños, no importa qué, no importa si no tengo regalo alguno, si estás aquí, todo ha sido perfecto…–

Y el cuerpo del inglés tiembla sutilmente, observando la sincera risa del americano, Arthur le seguía mirando, mientras la garganta duele, mientras el corazón se triza, mientras apenas podía devolverle una sonrisa al menor, quien se reía, tomando más la mano entrelazada a la suya, porque no se arrepiente de nada, porque alcanzó a ser feliz hasta el final con Arthur.

Y el inglés le sonríe, después de un beso, comenzando a llorar –F-Fue maravilloso Alfred, nunca lo olvides…–

–Nunca podría amor, este… aunque sea mi último cumpleaños, ha sido el mejor Artie, I love you…–

Y el inglés rompe a llorar una vez más, porque la razón de que Arthur Kirkland no haya tenido tiempo debido a los hospitales es por él, porque al amor de su vida sólo le quedan dos semanas de vida, porque este es su último cumpleaños juntos, aquí se acaba su cuento de hadas, porque le duele aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero sonríe, sonríe pensando, que estos cincuenta años han sido los mejores de su vida, y si tenía que decir adiós, lo haría sin arrepentimientos, aunque jamás sin derramar una lágrima.

Y así, le diría, hasta el último suspiro que pudiera dar el estadounidense, que no importaba si tenían que decir el adiós, él nunca lo dejaría de amar, y cuando… el inglés también muriera, quién sabe, quizás, se volverían a encontrar. Porque ellos lo hicieron, _carpe diem,_"vive el momento, no lo malgastes", no lo desaprovecharía hasta que llegara el final, porque cada día, fue el mejor gracia a Jones. Feliz último cumpleaños, idiota.

**N.A: **¿Les gustó? van a estar juntos, hasta el final, y la verdad… es que cuando tu tiempo se te está acabando, es cuando más piensas lo hermoso que fue o lo que te hubiera gustado hacer, Alfred y Arthur están satisfechos, lograron amarse por siempre, espero les gustara ;D, que VIVA el USxUK! ;w;


End file.
